Stars of Freedom
by LupinRose
Summary: It's pretty hard trying to save the universe, even if you aren't doing it yourself. Add falling in love into the mix and it's even harder. [LuckyxOC, StingerxOC, TsurugixOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters you do know I don't own, characters you don't know I do own.**

 **Lycia, Anaiva, Hato System**

"Keep running Amelia!"

She knew that Jark Matter would come for her eventually. She just wasn't expecting it to be during her first concert back home after she split from her ex.

Looking over her shoulder at her manager's words, she skidded to a stop long enough to grab him by the arm and pull him along, away from the half-dozen Jark Matter soldiers that were chasing them. "N-not gonna let them get you, Ichiro," she panted, turning a corner into an alley to hopefully hide and catch their breath until they were gone.

"There they are!"

Welp, that obviously wasn't going to happen. Turning around, she gently pushed Ichiro behind the dumpster and picked up a rusty pipe about as long as she was tall. Turning back to face the soldiers, she narrowed her eyes. "Bring it, creeps," she growled.

The soldiers looked at each other, then back at her before going in for the attack. Amelia smirked a bit then swung the pipe around, slamming it into their faces whenever they got close enough.

It took about five minutes but they were finally unconscious, Amelia sinking to her knees as exhaustion set in. "I-Ichiro….?" she said as she looked around.

"Amelia..." he said, creeping out from behind the dumpster and crouching down beside her. "You okay?"

"Will be," she said, collapsing against the man she'd considered a brother ever since she took him on as her manager. Looking back at the soldiers, she finally hauled herself up to her feet and glared at them. "If it was my ex who sent you guys after me, you go right back and tell him that not only am I going to fight him, I'll fight the rest of Jark Matter too."

Not that they could hear her since they were unconscious but she had to say it.

A sudden flash of light out of nowhere caused her to squeak for a moment, and when it faded, she just stared at the object left behind. "Is that…?" she breathed, reaching up to touch it, only for it to fall into her hand when she did.

"A Kyutama…" Ichiro breathed as Amelia cupped it in both hands, staring at the lavender globe.

Remembering the story her parents used to tell her about the legend when she was a child, Amelia blinked in awe. "That means-"

"That means you've been chosen to help save the universe," said a voice from the end of the alley. Both Ichiro and Amelia looked to see a figure that looked like a humanoid dragon step into the light.

They looked at each other then back at the speaker and only said one word in unison.

 _"What."_


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia was fuming as she and Lucky walked down the hall between the docking bay and the bridge. Her hands were balled up at her sides so she wouldn't give in to the urge to punch him. Sure they'd gotten out of that last mission with their lives but Lucky's eternal optimism was grating on her nerves.

"Amelia, Lucky, how did your mission go?" Raptor asked, looking up from her tablet as they both walked onto the bridge. Lucky opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off.

"I'm never going on a mission with him again," Amelia hissed, dropping down into a seat at the table. "His constant optimism and crap is getting on my-"

"Well we got out of there alive didn't we?" Lucky said, turning that brilliant and absolutely infuriating grin on her.

Amelia shot up to her feet and stormed down to the table in the center of the room, raising a hand to poke him in the stomach hard enough to make him wince. "And if you say it was just because of your luck, I swear on every god on every planet between here and home I will lock you in the supply closet in cargo bay eight for a week!"

Lucky pursed his lips in a small pout before he spoke. "Well, it was," he mumbled, only to yelp when Amelia grabbed him by the ear. "Whaaaat?"

"What did I just say I was going to do?" she hissed, only to get pulled off of him by Raptor. "Ugh fine! Just don't expect me to go with him when he goes to report things to the commander."

And with that, she turned and stormed off the bridge.

Lucky watched her go, rubbing his ear as he looked back at Raptor. "What is her deal anyway?" he asked.

"I asked her that once," Raptor said with a shrug. "All she'd say is that something happened in her past, wouldn't give me any details." She reached out to grab his arm as he turned to leave. "If you're planning on going after her, I'd suggest at least waiting a few hours."

Lucky looked back and shook his head. "I was planning on reporting to the Commander," he said, turning to leave once Raptor let him go.

As soon as the bridge had emptied again, Raptor dropped down into the pilot's seat and rubbed her face with both hands.

How in the world was she going to be able to handle them?

 ** _Lycia_**

Kiyoshi was furious as he stepped into his apartment, setting his comm device on the table beside the door. His sister had been spotted on the outskirts of the city but had vanished by the time he'd gotten there to confront her.

She is just too good at that, he mentally huffed as he flopped down in a chair beside the floor to ceiling window in the living room. Ever since she'd stolen classified information on Jark Matter bases in the Ara, Tucana, and Equuleus systems and vanished, he'd had every one of his men that he could afford to use out scouring the planet for her.

After a moment, he heard the buzz of the communications relay in his bedroom, causing him to groan softly and get to his feet. Once he was in his room, he stood in front of his desk, activating the relay, straightening up when the hologram of Don Armage appeared.-

"Kiyoshi," he began without preamble. "The Kyurangers are on Earth, you are to go assist Ikagen and Madako with disposing of them."

Kiyoshi bit back a protest because it would not end well if he did. I'm supposed to be watching out for my sister, he thought with a sigh. Making a mental note to tell his men to keep an eye out for Mariko while he was gone, he nodded. "Understood," he said as the hologram vanished, the room darkening again.

"Well, guess it's time to get going," he murmured, moving to get ready to leave.

Back on the Orion, Lucky was heading down the hall towards Amelia's room, having been asked by Spada to check on her when she had missed dinner. As he approached her room, he thought he heard something.

It sounded like music.

Sure Hammy usually listened to music a lot, but last time Lucky had seen her, it was her night to help Spada clean up...then again, maybe she'd gone invisible to try to sneak past him to get to her room.

But wasn't her room at the far end of the hall, across from Balance and Naga's? Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he followed the music until he found that it was indeed coming from Amelia's room.

Leaning against the wall once he got there, Lucky tilted his head as he listened to her singing. It sounded vaguely familiar, like something one of the girls he used to date before he left Luth would listen to, perking up when he realized he did recognize the music.

 _Starline!_ he thought, sidling over to the door and knocking once the song ended. "Amelia?" he called, hoping she wouldn't open the door and hit him. "Spada sent me to see if you were hungry since you missed dinner."

The music shut off and after a moment, the door opened and Amelia glared up at Lucky. "Did he send you specifically in the hopes I wouldn't be mad at you anymore?" she said, her voice soft but cold.

Taking a step back, Lucky blinked a couple of times, shaking his head. "N-noooo…." he said awkwardly. "I was the first one done so he asked me to as I was leaving."

Amelia continued glaring up at him silently for a moment before she sighed and leaned against the wall. "Okay fine," she said, grumbling a bit as she moved past him. After a moment she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, Lucky," she said softly.

Lucky opened his mouth to speak, but Amelia dashed off down the hall before he could.


End file.
